


The Truth Charmer

by Crollalanza



Series: A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: The ups and downs of a rollercoaster could have nothing on the day Daichi was having. Getting bawled out by Professor Yachi for skipping Charms was bad enough, but having it witnessed by Kuroo and Daishou only compounded his misery.He needs to get back on track, but the trouble is, Suga is so distracting he feels he's coming off the rails.





	The Truth Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Five of Daisugaweek 2017, the prompt was Secrets or Truth. This uses both of them.

It had been a rollercoaster of a day.

There’d been the journey up, the very slow progress stuffed full of anticipation as he slipped out of bed, ate breakfast, studiously ignoring the voice from the Hufflepuff table, and picked at his food.

And then that point at the apex, sneaking away to meet Suga, holding him close and raining kisses on his perfect face. (Really Daichi had to pinch himself that this was all happening and he hadn’t drunk a Daydream Potion.)

But the end of the ride, the knowledge that it was over by getting caught for bunking off hadn’t been good. Professor Yachi had hauled him to his feet in the middle of dinner and demanded he provide an explanation for skipping Charms. And despite having an excuse planned ( _Sorry, Professor, I’d been brewing a Sleeping Potion and was overcome with the fumes_ ) he’d fumbled his story. He hadn’t meant to. Normally he was able to keep his face straight, look directly into a person’s eyes and bluff his way stolidly out of any situation. The trouble was that the Professor hadn’t taken him to her office, but had bawled him out in the Entrance Hall.

And of _course,_ Kuroo had been walking past. And of _course,_ he’d slowed his pace. And of _course_ Daishou had appeared and the pair of them had stopped to listen, smirks on their faces.

“If you cannot give me a straight answer, Sawamura, then I’ll be forced to report this to your Head of House.”

“I’m sorry,” he offered, trying to look apologetic. “I just ... uh ...”

Her eyes had narrowed, their focus moving to some point on his neck, and with hands on hips she fixed him with a glare.

“This is your O.W.L. year,” she continued. “Now is not the time to slack off for a lovers’ tryst.”

“A what?”

“Your neck,” she said, icily indifferent to the fact that Kuroo and Daishou were now outwardly laughing, “Suggests you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Oh.

Suga was fond of nuzzling. And when he pressed his lips to Daichi’s neck, Daichi lost himself in the rollercoaster’s plunging swoop. He lived for those kisses, for the meetings that drove away the demons and gave so much light to his shadows. Feather soft touches and Suga’s breath on his skin.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t feel well and –”

“Detention,” she insisted. “And another foot on your Charms essay will be required, Sawamura, for me to even consider marking it.”

Damn. The essay he’d barely started. “But, Professor -”

“Don’t waste time arguing with me. Your time would be better served in the library.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Something appeared in his line of vision over her shoulder. Or rather, someone was leaving the Great Hall, walking along with his best friend. Someone with white blond hair who’d been happily meandering back to his common room, but now had pulled up short.

Suga’s eyes widened. He jerked forwards, stopping only when he noticed Kuroo and Daishou listening in.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Professor Yachi demanded. “Go back to Gryffindor, collect your things and head to the library.”

“I have Quidditch –”

Aware of the audience, she leant forwards, keeping her voice low, “Prioritising Quidditch over Charms is not making this situation any better, Sawamura. If this essay is not up to standard, then I will take it up with your Head of House. You’re a prefect, you should be more responsible.” Then she straightened her shoulders, pushing back on her heel. “If you need help, then ask. I’m not a complete dragon, you know.”

“Thank you,” he muttered and stepped away, his face a flaming red and now even more than ever avoiding any eye contact with Suga, he found himself instead staring right at Kuroo.

“’Tryst’, huh?” Kuroo remarked.

“Get lost,” Daichi replied, intent on barging through.

“Who’s the lucky – or should that be unlucky – witch you’ve managed to Confund, Sawamura?” Daishou hissed, flicking his tongue around his lips.

“Get out of my way.”

But Kuroo just crossed his arms. “That a challenge, Sawamura?  How ‘bout you tell us the name of your ... uh ...” He tilted his head to the side. “Neck biting friend, and then we’ll think about it.”

“No chance.”

“I don’t know about you,” Daishou said, “but if I looked as boring as you, Sawamura, I’d be screaming from the rooftops if anyone so much as looked at me.”

This time Suga didn’t check his step, but rushed forwards.

 _Nope!_ thought Daichi. _I got this, Suga, don’t get involved._

He drew himself up to his full height (nowhere near Kuroo, but he could comfortably look into Daishou’s eyes). “Is that why the whole of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and probably Durmstrang know you’re seeing Mika?” Daichi said, adding a smirk, the lopsided one that he’d cultivated for when he blocked a particularly hard shot. “Desperate to prove you’re not just a slime ball.”

He leapt forwards, Daichi dodged him, and in the end, it was Suga Daishou collided with, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Daichi twisted back, shoved Daishou away, and then bent down to assist Suga. Blinking, Suga looked as if he were about to accept the hand, then he thought better of it, and rubbing his hip, he levered himself up.

“Fifth years and still fighting,” he sighed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated way.

_Over you!_

“Get over this rivalry,” barked Iwaizumi, and glared at Kuroo and Daichi. “You’re both prefects. Act responsibly!”

“Banter,” Kuroo retorted and grinned, he pulled Daishou up, then with a smirk turned to Daichi. “Nice seein’ ya, Sawamura. Give that witch of yours a kiss from me. ‘Course we all know why you’re keeping quiet about it.”

“Huh? Why?” Daishou asked, dusting himself down.

_Fuck._

“Because,” Kuroo continued, “He’s imagined her. Anyone can give themselves a hickey on their neck. Suction Charm and all that.”

“Fuck you!” Daichi yelled. “I’m not that desperate.”

“Then tell us, that’s all you gotta do, Sawamura, and we’ll leave you alone. Cross my heart!”

“I have an essay to write,” and this time he didn’t even bother trying to shoulder barge his way through, but raised his wand, setting it sparking. “Get out of my way.”

“Dai- Sawamura,” Suga called out.

“I just want to do my bloody essay, and if these snakes won’t get out of my fucking way, then why the hell can’t I -”

But Kuroo had drawn his wand now, setting it at an angle, catlike and ready to strike.

“You might want to –” Iwaizumi cautioned.

“Duel is it?” Kuroo demanded. “When?”

“Just say the word, Kuroo!”

“Daichi!” Suga yelped.

“This has nothing to do with you –”

“Sawamura!” Another voice entered the fray, older, calmer, with authority. “What Sugawara and Iwaizumi have been trying to tell you is that I’ve been watching you and Kuroo. Duelling is forbidden at Hogwarts – especially in communal areas like the Entrance Hall!”

Daichi groaned. His Head of House’s appearance had the same effect as an ice-cold bucket of water mid-sleep. The haze of red mist inside of him dampened to a yellow, and he immediately lowered his wand.

“Detention, both of you. Report to my classroom tomorrow after lunch,” Professor Takeda declared. He approached, placed his hand on Daichi’s back and propelled him towards the stairs. “You and I need to talk.”

“I have Quidditch and an essay,” Daichi pleaded.

“Essay, yes, but practise will have to wait,” Takeda murmured.

As he trudged up the stairs, Daichi managed to turn his head back. Kuroo was glowering, Daishou had his head down, no doubt pleased he’d escaped censure, Iwaizumi had an exasperated expression on his face and Suga...

Suga was open mouthed, beseeching and sorrowful. He touched his hand to his lips, puckered a little and then gave the merest of waves.

 _Sorry,_ he was saying.

Daichi smiled wryly, then face to the front, continued up the stairs.

***

He was in the library, rolls of parchment by his side and a large Charms book in front of him. Eyes already heavy, Daichi wondered if it was possible to be this tired. Charms was not his favourite subject; it was the one he struggled with the most, so missing it really hadn’t been a good idea. It was just that he assumed Professor Yachi wouldn’t question his absence, more intent on helping those that liked the class and participated fully.  Sneaking out of Care of Magical Creatures had been easier. They’d been put in groups to research Flobberworms, and Daichi had slipped away, leaving Asahi to chat to Professor Anabara, while he pretended to search for lettuce (in reality he’d snuck off to the Quidditch pitch, having a blissful twenty minutes with Suga before the Hufflepuff team appeared). And yet, Anabara had clearly realised he’d gone, and had approached Takeda, too. As had Professor Washijou when Daichi had feigned splattering himself with a Boil Potion and had run off to the Hospital.

It was only because Professor Takeda knew of the Charms essay that he’d let Daichi leave Gryffindor Tower. But the words in his office, though not harsh, had inflicted more pain.

“You’re struggling, Sawamura,” he said, his voice soft, as he gestured towards a chair. “Your school work has always been good. I’ve never had any concerns about that before, but ...” His House Master had removed his glasses, wiping them on his sleeve. “I’d always been more worried about how you settled in here.”

“I love Hogwarts!” Daichi had protested.

“Yes, I know that, but sometimes I feel – despite the Quidditch – that you don’t quite feel you should be here.” Takeda replaced his glasses, and gave him a smile. “I understand there are ‘difficulties’ at home and it must be hard adjusting –”

“But I have adjusted. I –”

Takeda silenced him. “I was about to say that this year there’s been a marked difference. You’re happier in yourself, Sawamura, and not just when you fly. It’s just ... there’s clearly a lot of pressure on you and –”

“I can keep up.”

“I know. But what with school work, your prefect responsibilities and Quidditch, something has to give.”

“Not Quidditch. Please ... not Quidditch.”

“You could drop a subject if you wished,” Takeda said. “But as you’re close to the OWL, I’m not sure that’s in your best interests, so ...” he stretched his hand across the table. “If I relieve you of your Prefect responsibilities, then will that help?”

His first thought was ‘Is that all?’ The relief palpable, because yes, it was a loss of face, but – And then more thoughts crowded his brain. How proud he’d felt on being sent the badge, how sweet it had been entering that first prefects meeting ad seeing Kuroo’s look of disbelief.  How much it had meant that Hogwarts had recognised him. But then, conversely, how it had eaten into his time, the toll it had taken when he’d had to rush from lessons to patrols to practise.

“I ... don’t want to let you down, Professor,” he stuttered, feeling a well of misery in his throat. Perhaps he should skip seeing Suga, close himself off for the rest of the year and leave seeing him for holidays. But would Suga would wait?

“You haven’t,” Takeda said gently. “This would be temporary. Let me hand over responsibility to Azumane.” He gave a small smile. “Between you and me, I think it will boost him to have this badge for a while. I’ll review at the end of the year.”

“Th-thank you, sir. I won’t let you down. I won’t skip any more lessons and I’ll get on with my work. I’ll put the extra hours in.” He unpinned the Prefect badge, sliding it across the desk.

“Good boy.” Professor Takeda curled his fingers around the badge. “Now, how about you get on with your work?”

 

He was pleased with the notes he’d been able to make and considered staying longer in the library but, it was almost closing time, and if he went back to the Common Room now, most people would be in their dorms and he could make a start writing it up by the fire.

He packed the book in his bag, dried his quill and then got to his feet.

“Hey, Sawamura!” Kuroo’s voice whipped towards him as he walked along the corridor.

Daichi ducked on instinct, but it was only words. “What do you want, Kuroo?”

“I got detention, ‘cause of you.”

“You challenged me to a duel. Hardly my fault.”

“You drew your wand. What was I s’posed to do, let you hex me?”

“You could have let me pass.”

“You coulda told me what I wanted to know.”

Daichi snorted. “What business is it of yours?” He took a breath. “We’ve both got a detention. Not our first. Doubt it’ll be our last. What’s the problem?”

“Quidditch, that’s the problem. Slytherin practise is tomorrow, and I won’t be there.”

“One practise,” Daichi laughed, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

“Yeah, and Oikawa’s not happy with me. I might lose my place.”

“Still not actually my fault,” Daichi said, standing his ground.

It was odd though. Kuroo was leaning on the wall, arms folded across his chest. He looked confrontational (hell, he always did) but not _that_ annoyed. And Daichi was pretty sure Oikawa Tooru wasn’t going to drop his best Beater.

_“Veritasia!”_

Too late, he realised. Too late, he heard a whisper, and felt a shaft of cold wave through him. Too late, he realised that just ‘cause Kuroo wasn’t holding a wand, it didn’t mean he was defenceless.

“What the –”

“Who’s your new Beat -” Kuroo began

But Daishou jumped out, wand aloft, delight to interrupt. “Who were you snogging, Sawamura?”

“Hey, I thought I was asking the questions!” Kuroo snarled.

“You have to be quick it won’t last long!” Daishou protested. “Which witch, Sawamura?”

He tried to close his mouth, to muffle the words that had jumped to his lips. “No –” he began to say.

“Nobu?” Daishou frowned. “Who’s she?”

“Don’t know her,” Daichi replied, relieved he could answer that with nothing incriminating.

Truth spell. Fuck, where had Daishou learned that?  Surely this was illegal.

“Then, who have you been meeting up with? Who gave you the hickey, Sawamura?”

“Su ... Su ...” _Fuck fuck fuck_. He blinked, trying to shake the influence off. Thought of Suga flooded his brain. Clandestine meetings, perfect kisses, the Prefect’s Bathroom and Suga dripping with bubbles. His throat was closing, constricting his breath as he tried to hold in the truth. “Sug –”

And then it eased. Whatever spell Daishou had used was not lasting. His mind began to clear, the images of Suga he’d tried so hard to force from his head began to fizzle away. _What was I saying?_

He stared at Kuroo, hoping he still looked as despairing and spluttered out “Suguru!”

“Huh?

“WHAT?”

And then, Daichi gave them his widest grin, and winked at Daishou. “Suguru, how could you have forgotten?”

“Dammit!”

Kuroo sucked in a breath. “Guess your inventions ain’t as good as you thought, Daishou.” He shrugged, and for once looked regretful.  “Sorry, Sawamura. I only wanted the lowdown on the team, so Oikawa wouldn’t sulk too much”

“It’s fine,” Daichi mumbled, trying not to betray the overwhelming relief shuddering though him. “Might have done the same.” He chewed his lip. “Sorry about that detention.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Oikawa’s mad at me, but it ain’t like he’s never been in shit.”

On the pretext of forgetting a book, Daichi backed away into the library as Kuroo and Daishou left. He’d got away with it, but he was never going to let them know how close Daishou’s spell had been to forcing the truth from him.  Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

But his heart sped up when a pair of arms slid around his waist. “My hero,” Suga whispered.

“Pardon.”

“I was looking for you in the library and overheard. I was about to hex them, but you handled it brilliantly. Unless of course you _have_ been snogging Daishou, too.”

Opening his eyes, Daichi gazed at Suga, watching the twitch of a smile and the slight pink on his cheeks.

“As if.” Daichi pouted his lips, dropping a kiss on Suga’s nose, nuzzling down to his open mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Suga whispered, and pulled away. “This is my fault.”

“What, us being together? Pretty sure I have some say in that. And it’s not your fault we’re keeping this secret. Until I’m of age, there’s no way my Mum can know about us.”

“Would she really pull you out of Hogwarts?”

“Don;t want to risk it. Having a wizard for a son is bad enough. Having a gay son would be the cherry on the cake. All her fears coming to light.”

Suga snuggled closer. “Then we’ll keep sneaking around. That’s not a problem.” He sniffed. “But what is a problem, is you getting into shit for meeting up with me.”

“Hey, I can handle it.”

“Not if your work’s going to suffer,” Suga replied. “I heard Professor Yachi. If you’re late handing that essay in, and it’s not good enough, she _will_ take further steps.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. She made that very clear, and I’ve been working tonight.”

“I can tell. But I have a better idea.”

“You do, do you?” Daichi murmured, not really listening as he tried to resist tugging Suga into an alcove and snogging the life out of him.

“Behave!” Suga scolded, punching him on the arm. “I’m going to help you.”

“Pardon.”

“Go and see Professor Yachi.”

“Why? She won’t give me more time.”

“She will find you a mentor,” Suga replied, grinning as he gestured to himself. “Voila!”

“Um, isn’t the idea of a mentor that I improve and get the work done,” Daichi asked. “You’re kind of ... distracting, Sug.”

“Ha” He gave Daichi another punch, this time harder. “You will work, Sawamura. I’m not having you kicked out of Hogwarts.”

“And you’re sure she’ll assign you?” Daichi shivered. “If I get Oikawa, I’d rather be expelled!”

“Rude!” Suga exclaimed, in his best Oikawa voice. Then he laughed. “I’ve been helping her daughter get over her fear of flying, so she’ll deny me nothing.” Then he flicked his hair. “Besides, I’m incredibly charming. You know that.”

As he smiled, so stupidly pleased with his pun, Daichi chuckled. And the day that had swooped, twisted, and plunged him right down to the depths, suddenly soared again.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth made me think of Veritaserum, and I wondered if someone as clever as Daishou could invent a Truth spell ...


End file.
